User talk:Kainzorus Prime
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vanguard page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 18:10, February 27, 2012 Replacing Images Please stop replacing images with no reason. You have already uploaded new versions of three images currently in use with no reason given for the change. No discussion took place about changing their set up and for this, it would be required. If you refer to the discussion on Talk:Achievements, then that is not even close to enough discussion. Not by a long shot. Something like this requires community approval to say the least, not unilateral action. Please set something up in the Projects Forum to get some feedback before taking action like this. Lancer1289 18:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed, and was gonna ask if it needs some sort of vote. I'll set up a thread there. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Belatedly.. Sorry if my last edit seemed I was a bit chafed. XD Wasn't, just thought my overriding edit would hit through when you and I had an edit conflict there. --Aryn2382 00:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 achievement images Hi -S-, I guess we are all busy playing ME3, but maybe you could stop for a second a answer me a question;-) Maybe you haven't seen it yet, but I think the trophy images of the PS3 edition are of higher quality than the ripped textures (which are not better in the game itself of course). The only problem is that the PS3 version of ME3 doesn't contain all the medals from the DLCs, the missing ones are Detail Oriented, Most Dangerous Game, The Hard Way and Catching Up. Could you rip them? I don't have ME2 installed anymore and it's too much trouble to reinstall it together with all DLCs just to get these images. I've extracted the ME1 images by the way and we could finish the project now. --ShardofTruth 16:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I have all the ME2 images ready and sitting here. Still no word on ME1 ones though. As far as the quality goes, I've compared the two and really don't see that much of a difference. PS3 ones have some more anti-alias but are smaller resolution. Either ones would be acceptable I guess. Though I still need to rip ME3 ones and find the bloody ME1 images for this switch to even pull through. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 16:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, then upload them, ME1 and ME3 ones (also the platinum trophy and the PC exclusive "Striker") are online now. --ShardofTruth 18:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll overwrite the exiting screenshotted icons instead of uploading new images. They're in png so it won't be an issue, just waiting for staff confirmation that it's a go. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC)